fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sain
Sain is a knight of Caelin, one of the cantons of the Lycian League in Fire Emblem. He and his friend Kent were sent by the marquess to locate his granddaughter for him on the plains of Sacae. Story Sain is a jovial skirt-chaser of a knight who considers it his "curse" to be attracted to all women. Although he is a bit roguish, he is dependable and good-hearted. He was trained as a knight of Caelin along with his friend Kent by General Eagler, the knight-commander of Caelin. Sain and Kent were sent to Sacae on a mission from the Marquess of Caelin Lord Hausen to locate and bring back the Marquess's granddaughter Lyndis. While looking for information in Bulgar, the largest city in Sacae, the two knights have a chance meeting with Lyndis and the player. They escort her back to Caelin and help her defeat her granduncle Lundgren, who had been poisoning her grandfather in an attempt to seize the throne of Caelin. In the aftermath of the attempted usurping, Sain is promoted to sub-commander of the knights. It should be noted that Kent and Sain are a reverse of the traditional red and green social knight Fire Emblem trope, where the red one is reckless and the green one is modest. Also, Sain and Kent are the reverse statwise. Sain is stronger and has less luck, Kent is not as strong but has better speed and skill than Sain. The reason why this is reverse, is that the red knight is stronger, and the green knight is faster and has more skill. In a support conversation between the two, Sain hinted that Kent has a crush on Lyndis. Sain then says that he also has feelings for her (as he does with all the ladies), but not only he decides to not pursue her, he actually encourages Kent to declare his feelings to Lyn. Stats Initial Stats *Level 1 *HP 19 *Str 8 *Skill 4 *Speed 6 *Luck 4 *Def 6 *Res 0 Promotion Gain *HP +2 *Str +1 *Skill +1 *Speed +1 *Def +2 *Res +1 *Axe Skill E Growth Rates *HP 80% *Str 60% *Skill 35% *Speed 40% *Luck 35% *Def 20% *Res 20% Overall Strength is always important, and Sain will almost always max it out. However he has low skill gain, but he can usually hit his opponents anyway. Sain will become a good unit later on in the game, and is a good candidate for the Rex Hasta. Quotes Final Chapter: Light quote Defeat quote in Lyn's story Possible Endings Lyn's Story Sain-Knight of Lycia Sain has earned the honor of being named sub-commander of the Caelin Knights. Despite his promotion, he stills scoffs at authority and woos the village girls. He is much loved by the citizenry. Eliwood/Hector Story Sain-The Green Lance When Ostia took over the rule of Caelin, Sain resigned and became an independent knight. His love of women is unchanged. Sain and Rebecca When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. Sain requested a discharge and moved to Pherae with his beloved Rebecca. Their son is nothing like his father, thankfully. Sain and Fiora Although they returned to their respective countries, Sain and Fiora continued to seek each other out. When Lyn abdicated Caelin’s rule to Ostia, Sain resigned his commission and moved to Ilia. They later wed. Other Supports *Kent *Serra *Louise *Isadora *Priscilla Gallery Sain-Portrait.png|Sain's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Sain-Mportrait.gif|Sain's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Etymology 'Sain' means 'healthy' in French. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters